


Droplets

by starsmiley



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor OC - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmiley/pseuds/starsmiley
Summary: Sonic finds Amy sitting outside in the rain.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I never uploaded this here. It was a gift for an old friend, but it's decent enough to publish here.

As Sonic kicked the rock down the street, he noticed a lot of things scattering the street that he hadn't noticed before. He noticed the colorful flowers blooming in front of Vanilla's house. He noticed the heaps of wood stacked in front of Espio's house. He even noticed all the fireflies buzzing around in front of Tikal's house.

If he hadn't been noticing any of this, he would have walked right by the pink hedgehog sitting on the ground.

Curiosity took over him. Why was Amy Rose sitting on the dirty ground, at midnight, in the pouring rain?

Sonic abandoned his rock and walked slowly towards Amy, and cautiously sat down next to her. He winced as his legs touched the wet and grimy asphalt. He waited a minute to see if she would notice him, spending his time studying the black overcast above them. When almost three minutes had passed and she had yet to look up from her knees, he spoke up.

"You alright?"

Amy finally looked up from her knees, and Sonic was startled to see the tear tracks on her cheeks. She really must have not wanted anyone to notice her-he couldn't even hear her. He blamed the cold droplets coming down, which quickly erased all the tears from her face.

"I-I'm fine. Just l-l-leave me alone," She responded, burying her head back into her knees.

Sonic thought about it for a second. He didn't really fancy sitting out in the cold rain, while he had a perfectly warm bed waiting for him at home, with a bowl of popcorn and a movie that Tails had recorded for him. He took one look at Amy, and signed. It looked like the bed would have to wait.

"Seriously, what's the matter? It isn't like you to sit around and cry-especially not in this weather."

"Why do you c-care?" Amy asked, pushing up from her knees and glaring at him.

"You're my friend. Of course I care," Sonic said sincerely. Amy seemed to deflate a little at the word 'friend', but didn't stop glaring at him.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You haven't cared before whenever I was upset."

"Usually you aren't sitting out in the pouring rain," He pointed out.

Amy sighed, clasping her hands together and tapping her foot. Sonic noticed that tap-she did it whenever she was trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. It's just…never mind, it doesn't matter."

Sonic put his hand on Amy's arm, causing her to look up at him curiously. "It matters to me if it's upsetting you."

Amy looked down, a sob catching in her throat. "My sister…Annella…she died yesterday morning."

Sonic blinked. "Oh."

He knew the response was tactless. What were you supposed to say to that? 'I'm sorry' didn't cut it. 'I understand, I'm here if you need me' didn't cut it either. He didn't understand. His siblings were perfectly happy and alive. He didn't even know Amy had a remaining family.

"S-She died from cancer." She sniffed. "She died when she was 19. Had a full life ahead of her-was going to a nice college, I heard that she had a girlfriend-it was great. No one knew she had it until she just collapsed one day. I heard that her friends thought she looked awful-looked more pale, more thin-but they thought it was just college catching up to her. No one knew…"

When Amy started sobbing again, Sonic instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He didn't do affection much-the only two people he had ever acted affectionate with was his sister and Tails. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't stand to see Amy cry.

He didn't say anything. He just held her tight until she had been reduced to hiccups. The rain had stopped, and the moon was peeking out from the clouds. When Amy pushed herself away from the Sonic, the moonlight glinted off of her hair. Sonic couldn't help but think that this was what an angel might look like.

"Feel better now?" Sonic asked gently.

Amy nodded, and stood up. She quickly wiped all of the dirt off of her clothing, and Sonic did the same.

"Thank you Sonic," She said, her green eyes glinting gratefully.

"It's no problem, Ames." Sonic said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well…I'll see you around." As Amy started walking back to her place, Sonic had a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Wait!" He blurted. When Amy looked back at him, he blushed. He forged ahead before he lost his nerve. "Tails downloaded a movie for me…want to come and watch?" He almost cringed at how awkward that sounded. However, the fact that Amy's face lit up was more than worth it.

"Yes, of course! Oh my-" She ran and hugged Sonic tightly, and he laughed loudly, hugging her back. When they pulled back, Sonic can still see the sadness ringing her eyes. He knew that would never fully go away, but as her emerald eyes blazed brightly at him, Sonic made it his mission to try and make Amy always look as happy and she did now.


End file.
